dragonball KT
by popcorn fan
Summary: you all know the story of the two Saiyans and their friends and how they saved the world but do you know how and why they had to come to Earth. Sure you heard about fro them but what if that was just the cover up , if so what really happened on Planet Vegeta all those years ago. Also how did the Saiyans and Frieza meet in the first place all will be reveled in sort time .
1. The New Kids in School

Thanks for reading my story this is my first fanfiction so please tell me how I did and I'll put the next chapter up. If you get confused please tell me

I LOVE dragon ball z and just got to thinking if I could write a new movie what it would be…

* * *

Three years after Gt Bulla and Pan are walking in to school when they see a limo pull up to the school and the driver gets out and opens the door and revels; a beautiful girl in her late teens and a handsome boy also around his late teens. "Thanks' but we'll take it from here" the girl said to the driver. "Let's go Kat or we'll be late." The boy said after the diver had left. After the strange couple entered the school Bulla and Pan looked at each other and just stared until Bulla broke the silence "wow he was HOT!" "Bulla I think those two are either siblings or dating". "Well I hope that they're siblings because aren't I not a princess so I deserve the best things".

"Fine let's go before we're late for first bell" Pan said as she looked at her phone for the time.

"Welcome to Orange star high school. I hope you'll like your new classes" the school's principal walked his two newest students to their class.

Pan and Bulla were in Langue arts together (because Pan skipped a year) working on their project when the principal walks in with the two kids from the limo. "Aren't those the kids from this morning" Bulla asked Pan in whispers so no one would hear them chatting. "Yeah I think so maybe they'll be in are class or only one is"

"Students I want you to meet Kat and Daniel they just moved here from space. Their parents were scientists that were studying the solar system and the other planets around it. Kat, Daniel meets your new teacher Mrs. Brigs. If there is anything you need just come and see me" "Fine but we can take care of ourselves." Kat said as the principal was turning to leave the class room.

"Well Kat, Daniel it's nice to meet you both now you can take a set anywhere you can find one. Then you can pull out the textbook in the desk on open up to page 392." Daniel sat down in the back of the class right behind Pan and Bulla and Kat sat right next to Pan right in front of Daniel.

The teacher started class again and it was a pretty normal day up until lunch: Pan and bulla sat in the same spot they had all year and started chatting about the new kids in school. Actually everyone was talking about the new kids in school.

"Well I've never heard about a family living out in space, besides our families. What do you think Bulla?" "I think that they're used to be treated like royalty so they'll expect everyone else to treat them like that but if a real princess-me-can't even get anyone but you to treat me like one then a low-class human shouldn't get any special treatment just because of who their parents are."

"Now Bulla who said we aren't royalty" a sweat song voice said from behind Bulla

"Did you hear that?" Bulla asked scared.

"Hear what I don't hear anything" pan replied "your just hearing things again".

"No I'm not I swear I heard that girl talking to me. It doesn't matter now we have to get to the easiest class in the world..."

"…Gym Class. Let's go"


	2. Gym Class

Soo sorry the first one was so short; this one is a little longer. I had writers block while I was writing the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I started this at 1:45 am on Monday so sorry if things are rushed.

* * *

In gym class bulla and pan realize that Kat is in there gym class as well as their core classes. Kat seemed just as excited for gym as the girls did. Pan was commenting on Bulla's red tank top and grayish white shorts and pink and white running shoes. When Kat came out of the locker room she had on a black tank-top with a ripped up dark blue shirt on top and a pair of bleached white short-shorts and black, blue, and white running shoes. Bulla jaw dropped to the floor and all of the guys did too. While Pan was trying to keep Bulla from tearing Kat in to a million pieces for being the best dressed in class.

Kat started pulling her hair out of the long braid and was putting it in a tight ponytail when bulla marched herself over to where she was standing "Where in the name if Dende did you get that outfit?" bulla yelled at Kat.

"Oh this old thing, I got this a long time ago. But this is nothing compared to my whole entire wardrobe."

"Whole wardrobe?" bulla said in shock.

"Yep when you live in outer space and travel to other planets you get the finest things there for helping out the locals but most of my clothes are home made." Kat answered and hopped away did three summersaults in the air and 2 back flips and landed like a bird on the other side of the gym. All of the boys had to hold their chins up, even the gym coach had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her to take a head count.

"Um… miss… what's your name so I can put it on my roster". The gym teacher said as he and the rest of the class went over to Kat while she was showing off her flexibility.

"I'm Katia but my friends call me 'Kat'" she replied as she went back to her hand stand on her fingertips.

"Okay class we are going out to the track and do some laps and have our monthly race both boys and girls this month. Let's, head on out."

On the way to the track the boys were either bragging about their speed or placing bets on who was going to win the race, while the girls were asking Pan and Bulla if they were going to race.

"You bet we are and one of us is tacking home that certificate to WcDonalds'" Pan said as she started stretching with Bulla doing that exacted same thing. "And it will be me this time Pan so I'd watch my back if I were you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is."

'Ok gather around racers… you all know the rules but I'm going to say them anyway…

1) If you push, shove, or trip anyone you are out

2) If you step out of line you are out

3) Please no fighting if you lose the bet because you will be out for next month's race.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yeah who's being bet on and for how much" one of the boys asked from the back of the group

"Pan, Bulla, Sharpener… 40$, 35$, 20$... in that order." another guy said with a pad of paper and a pen.

"racers get in your slots." The gym coach said as the racers lined up

Pan, Bulla, Sharpener, Kat and 3 other random kids all got in their positions

"What? Kat you're racing too? Pan asked.

"Yep"

"Racers on your mark… get set… GO!" and they were off

Pan and Bulla were neck and neck for the first part of the race then they both saw someone run past them. It was Kat she wanted to not show her powers but it was so tempting when Bulla and Pan weren't holding back that much. Bulla ran as fast as her Saiyan legs could carry her but she could not get back where she was at the beginning of the race.

"And the winner is… Kat!" the kid with the bets said as Kat broke the tape and won the race.

"What how can she win I didn't even see her pass the others" One of the kids said as he got out his wallet.

"Wow Bulla I think you've improved a lot how you won that race.

"Pan I didn't win. I came in second." Bulla replied with a sigh an sat down on the grass

"Congratulations Kat you won the race here's you prize. Wow I've never seen any one run as fast as you. You broke the school's record and don't even look fazed by the heat." The coach said as he gave Kat the WcDonalds certificates.

"Hey Bulla you did good. Here you earned them" Kat said as she walked over to the blue haired girl and handed her the certificates.

"Thanks but you won why give them to me?" Bulla asked as she stood up.

"Sometimes you need to know when to give up the spot light up to someone who earned more than you did. Come on or we'll be late for our next class."

In study hall Bulla found Kat and Daniel sitting in the back of the class room talking about their day. So Bulla wanted to thank at again when she overheard what they were talking about…

"Katia it's just not safe nor is it a good idea to stay on this planet we should just go back to ours." Daniel whispered to Kat

"No Daniel I can't leave until I've found him and warned about what's coming.

"Kat I don't think he's here and if he his then he and his friends will probably be able to handle it without us. Let's just go home.

"Fine if I don't find him or any of his friends by midnight tonight then we'll go home but if I do find them then we stay. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine it's a deal, but where do we start?" Daniel agreed but still looked uncertain.

"I haven't thought about that" Kat was about to reply when Bulla came over and joined the conversation.

"sorry to bud in but I just wanted to thank you again for earlier, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, if you're looking for someone me and Pan would be happy to help you as a thank you and show you more of planet earth since you guys just moved here from space."

"Thanks Bulla that would be great!" Kat said as she jumped up to hug her new friend.

Bulla accepting the hug and pulled out said she would meet them in front of the school at 3 o' clock.

_ After school_

"So what have you guys seen since you moved here" Pan asked Kat and Daniel as they walked to Bulla's plane.

"Nothing we came down and got in a limo and drove here" Daniel said kinda sadly.

"Oh then who are you guys looking for?" bulla asked

"A man named Vegeta" Kat said.

* * *

Dun… dun… dunaaa… how do Kat and Daniel know of the Saiyan prince? And how will Bulla react to her friends' searching for her father? And what is so bad that Kat needs to worn Vegeta about? All will be revealed next chapter. thanks for reading, and/or rating and commenting


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ

HEY EVRYBODY WHO MIGHT ACTULLY BE READING THIS! BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR POST IT IN THE REVIEW BOX. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR!


	4. Identities Reveled

Sorry this is a little late but, I want to thank Nikki-Michelle for helping me write this chapter and the next one  
recap: Kat, Daniel, Pan, and Bulla are friends and are looking for a man… who is… Vegeta! also sorry not everything is reveled like i promised but it is coming up soon

* * *

Pan and Bulla stood there in shock for about 10 minutes until Bulla broke the silence.

"How do you know my father Kat?" Bulla asked Kat with shock in her voice.

"You're Father? Your Vegeta's Daughter Bulla?" Kat asked shocked herself.

"Well that makes things interesting doesn't Kat?" Daniel asked not surprised at all.

"A little"

"Wait what did you mean earlier that you had to warn Vegeta?" Pan said trying to make things less awkward. "Yeah is Dad in danger or something?" Bulla asked now with concern in her voice.

"It's ok Bulla your Dad is fine for now" Daniel told Bulla trying to calm her down

"What do you mean 'for now' who's going to try to hurt Dad?" bulla asked though tires as she pulled out of Daniel's hug.

"Please Bulla don't cry everything will be explained once I talk to Vegeta. And I promise you no one will hurt Vegeta he's a Super Saiyan Prince he'll be ok." Kat said with reassurance

"YYOU KNOW ABOUT THE SAIYANS!" Pan and Bulla yelled

"Should we tell them now or wait until we see Vegeta?" Kat asked Daniel

"I don't care your the talker in this part of the plan" he replied

"Real helpful…I'll just tell them now make things easier to explain later." Kat said as she walked over to the two Saiyan-hybrid girls.

"Pan, Bulla I know who the Saiyans are because I am a Saiyan."

"WHAT!" they both yell yet again.

"Can you to please stop screaming, you two are going to make me deaf if you continue" Kat said as Daniel walked up next to her.

"How is it that you're a Saiyan? Are you dead? Why are you here?" Bulla asked looking both shocked and confused

"I'll explain more later, but I really need to see your Dad. What's the fastest way to get to him?" Kat asked Bulla

"The fastest way is to fly to my house." Bulla answered as they took off

_~Later at Capsule Corp. ~_

"Here we are. Daddy come out here someone's here to see you!" Bulla called as we landed

"What do you mean someone's here to see me?" Vegeta asked his daughter as he came out of the house most likely he was training.

"Hi Vegeta" Kat said as she walked forward towards Vegeta.

Vegeta stood there for a second in shock until he spoke…

"You're alive"

Kat started crying as she ran up to Vegeta and jumped into a hug that he returned while doing so she cried out "VEGETA!"

"I thought you were dead… I've missed you" Vegeta said not wanting to let go of Kat

"I've missed you too it's been why to long since we've seen each other. I was told that Frieza had killed you on Planet Namek, then you were alive, then years later you were dead again but you came back to life again." Kat said through tears as she pulled out of the hug. "Let me guess the dragon balls."

"Yep, how is it that you're here? How did you find me?" Vegeta asked Kat

"Tarble told me were to find you since I haven't touched a scouter in over 50 years, but as always I'm bringing bad news."

"Well whatever it is I sure w can handle it now that…"

"…now that you're a Super Saiyan just like I told you, you would be" Kat finished for Vegeta

"How did you know?"

"Please that's all Tarble would talk about after he took a trip here to see you"

"Wait whose Tarble?" Bulla asked interrupting Kat's and Vegeta's conversation.

"Really Bulla that's the part that confuses you not the part were a girl who looks a few years older than us is talking to your Dad about Saiyan stuff or how Vegeta and Kat know each other." Pan asked Bulla.

"Bulla, Tarble is your Uncle. Pan I know Kat because…"

"There you guys are I was wondering where all of you guys were." Bulma said as she walked over to the group of people in her front yard.

When she got there she notices Kat and Daniel. "Oh are you two friends of Bulla and Pan's?"

"No Bulma she is my Mother." Vegeta told his wife.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter I owe it all to Nikki-Michelle for helping me write this chapter and the next one.


	5. The Bad News and Old Stories

This one's a little bit longer than the other I owe it all to Nikki-Michele for giving me ideas. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

"YOU'RE MOTHER! How is she your mother she looks the same age as our kids?" Bulma asked her husband. Pan and Bulla look just as shocked as Bulma.

"You're my Grandmother Kat?" Bulla asked still in shock

"Yes Bulla I'm your grandmother." Kat answered still standing next to her son.

"Mother why are you here?"

"What a Mother can't just randomly visit her son?"

"No, not with you"

"Fine but let's take this conversation inside."

"Of course follow me" Vegeta said walking towards the house

Bulma walked up to her husband

"Vegeta are you sure she's really your mom I mean you don't look like her and she looks like she's only a teenager."

"Yes Bulma I know it's really her, and I take after my father not my mother, and she's looked like that for as long as I can remember." Vegeta said as they walked in to the living room.

After everyone sat down Vegeta asked his mother why she had come again

"Well it's kinda hard to explain but…"

By then Goten and Trunks came into the room

"…evryonefromhellisgoingtocometoearthlookingforrev engeonyouandKakarot." Kat said really fast.

"WHAT!" everyone said at once.

"We might have to dumb it out a little" Daniel whispered to Kat

"I think you might be right" Kat whispered back

"Okay mother why don't you start from the beginning." Vegeta said trying to make since of it all.

"WHAT! Your Vegeta's/My Dad's Mother?" Trunks and Goten asked Kat together in shock

"YES, I'm his mom you two meet his brother so why is, everyone so shocked that I'm alive and here?" Kat asked no one in general

"Mother, who is that sitting next to you" Vegeta asked talking about Daniel

"Oh this is Daniel; He companies me almost everywhere I go ever since I was made the gate keeper of hell."

"Why are you the gate keeper of hell?" Pan asked

"You know, I have no clue why I'm the keeper, apparently I was the only living person who could visit hell and not come back evil or dead besides the demons, but they're all to sacred and weak to protect the gate. So Yamaha asked me if I would do it and I said yes but I suppose to be on my own planet near Supreme Kai's." Kat told everybody.

"How come if you're the gate keeper then why is everyone in hell coming back to life to get revenge on Goku and Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"Who's Goku?" Kat asked

"Bardock's son: Kakarot?" Vegeta answered

"Oh they must have renamed him when he landed on this planet 57 years ago. And it's tradition for the gate of hell to be opened once every 100 years, I have no control over what happens or if it happens, I'll be forced to open to gates either way. It's been like this ever since the beginning of time, thankfully it changes planets each cycle." Kat said to no one in particular.

"When are you supposed to open the gate?" Vegeta asked

"The day there is a full moon and a solstice on the same day, at the same time the gates of hell well open and unleash all for hells crimes."

"So when is that?" Pan asked

"Next Friday" Bulma answered

"So by next Friday all of hell will be wondering around the planet" Kat said

"But you're the gate keeper can't you stop it?" Bulma asked

"No she can't" Daniel said for the first time since they walked in.

"It talks" Goten said jokingly

"Of course I can but another remark like that and you won't be able to." Daniel said while giving Goten the deaths stares.

"Clam down will yeah?" Kat asked as she elbowed Daniel in the side.

"You haven't changed much have you?" Vegeta asked his mom

"Nah I think I was more violent when you and Tarble were little boys or whenever your father was around"

"True, you never did seem to like father"

"Like him we would fight every time we use to see now with him coming back, bit of advice grab the ear plugs. The only reason we even got married was because of you and it was gets the law if I said no, he didn't care about Tarble, to be honest I was the only one how care about that boy, and probably my cooking." Kat said while chuckling

"Yum your cooking is the best that is probably way he married you then me. Man mom now you got me hungry, woman go make some food." Vegeta demanded Bulma to go and cook.

"Fine but don't go complaining later that you're hungry." Bulma said as she got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Here Bulma let me help you." Kat called as she walked up to her Daughter-in-law.

"You don't have to do that Kat." Bulma said

"It's okay besides it been a while since I cooked for another Saiyan. Plus I know a recipe that will fill up a Saiyan no matter how hungry they are." Kat said the last part in a whisper so Vegeta couldn't hear her.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta then said 'you're hired' and the two moms walked to the kitchen.

In the Kitchen

"I never know you could make Saiyan food with ingredients from Earth" Bulma said as she raided the fridge and cabinets for the right foods.

"Yep, when you travel though out space you find foods that taste and react just like foods on Planet Vegeta." Kat said from the counter where she reading one of the cook books she had written a _long_ time ago.

"I just can't seem to find everything for the Demon bread recipe you were telling me about." Bulma said as she put everything in her arms and put them on the table.

"It's okay because what you don't have I probably do." Kat said as she dug in her bag.

"Ah here it is now let's get cooking." Kat said as

While the two Girls cooked the traded stories about Bulma's adventures after the dragon balls to Baby stories about Vegeta before he could talk

"Aw, that must have been heaven, Vegeta not talking, or giving orders." Bulma said as she chopped a carrot.

"Not really because I had his father yelling at me that Vegeta's not strong enough or I had Vegeta crying and screaming when ever things weren't done exactly right or whenever I paid more attention to something else other than him.

"Wow I always thought that Vegeta was this proud, arrogant kid who strived or perfection." Bulma said shocked to find out more about Vegeta's past.

"Well it was like he had a split personality when ever his father was around he was the Proud, arrogant Prince as you know him now, but once his dad was gone he was just a fun loving kid how loved to fight kinda like how Kakarot was when he was a boy, but Vegeta was only like that when it was just me and him. Then Tarble was born when he was four and I couldn't be with him as much I would have been before, so he was constantly around his father.

"Wow that's sad. So it's his father's fault that his like this."

"Yeah plus Vegeta was only 5 when the planet exploded, his Father was Murder and I was taken away from him. So the only person there for Vegeta was Nappa and lord god may I say it Frieza. He was 14 by the time he saw me again, I stayed for three years as an engineer building weapons armor and who-knows-what plus I was a healer so I was contently busy." Kat said as she slid the bread batter in to the oven

"I never knew that it was so hard on him. Like I knew what had happed to Planet Vegeta and him being raised by Nappa and Frieza, but his Father, I never would have guest."

"Okay the breads in the oven; have we put the cake balls in the freezer?" Kat asked after standing up

"No they're on the table let me get those." Bulma said as she opened the freezer.

"So Bulma tell me why you went after Vegeta and not marry Yamcha?" Kat asked as she set the timer for the bread.

"Well I was just tired of Yamcha cheating on me and Vegeta was there for me surprisingly then cell came and he saw trunks die and Goku die as well and her just stopped he went two year s without training then he started training trunks to be stronger than Pan's father Gohan because Gohan was the one who killed cell."

"That sounds like Vegeta, Nappa told me once that every year when my birthday would come up Vegeta wouldn't eat, train, or sleep, he didn't go on any missions he would just sit there and look at a picture of me and him when he was a baby."

*Buzzer goes off*

"Well let's get this food out before it burns." Kat said as she took the bread out of the oven

"So Kat what's left?" Bulma asked looking over all the cooked food on her kitchen table.

"Just the Cake Balls then when have to fill them with icing. I think I can speed up the cooling process." Kat said as she got the tray of cake balls from the freezer. What Kat did next surprised Bulma she took the tray and blow on it a frost came out of her mouth and the cakes were ready to be iced.

"How'd you do that? That was so cool." Bulma told the Saiyan Queen.

"Just a trick I learned in space." Kat said as she giggled

While Bulma and Kat were cooking everyone else started talking about the upcoming events.

"So Daniel how did you meet Kat?" Bulla asked the boy sitting next to her.

"I worked with my Uncle the Gate Keeper before Kat so when he died I stayed around because the souls thought she was a joke so with me there we were able to keep everyone at peace."

"What is it exactly you too did in hell?"Pan asked from the other side of Bulla.

"Whenever a soul or many start fighting or they refuse to except that they're dead we go in and knock some since in to them."

"So you fight them?"

"Pretty much"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you dead?" Pan asked Daniel

"Yes and no, I did indeed die but I was granted another life for helping my Uncle."

"How did you die?" Bulla asked

"A man like Frieza came to my home planet and had claimed it as his property. My brother and I defended our home and ended up driving them off the Planet, but I was wounded in the chest and died from it."

"Are you telling that sob story again Daniel?" Kat asked as she walked in to the room

"Dinners ready in the dining room."

Everyone sat down at the table in the dining room.

"Whoa, Mom how did you cook as this food in 40 minutes?" Trunks asked Bulma

"I had a little help" she answered as she smiled across the table to Kat.

"Hey Vegeta on a scale to 1-10 how hungry are you?" Kat asked her son next to her.

"11" Vegeta said with food in his mouth already.

"Then here eat this." Kat said as she slide a plate full of bread in front of Vegeta.

"You made Demon Bread?"

"Of course it's not a meal without it."

"What's Demon Bread?" Goten asked

"It's bread that your grandmother and I made for our husbands when they left so they wouldn't starve because Saiyans aren't the best cooks. It fills you ups no matter how hungry you are. A Saiyan could last about a month with just one loaf and not be hungry on bit afterwards."

"You knew my grandmother Kat?" Goten asked

"Yep I did she was my best friend, her and her husband Bardock." Kat answered "Well let's not have Vegeta eat all the food let's eat!"

After dinner (which everyone was stuffed with) Kat and Daniel had to go back to their ship.

"But can't you stay here?" Bulla asked her grandma

"No I'm sorry but hey I'll come back to school tomorrow and then we can go shopping for the dance on Friday on me." Kat said while she gave one last hug to her granddaughter and friends

"Are you going to survive over the night with me not here Vegeta?" Kat asked

"I'll make it." Vegeta smirked

"After I'm done shopping with the girls you and I are having a sparring match to see if you can finally beat me. Good bye for now, Vegeta" And with that Kat and Daniel were off flying to wherever their ship is.

* * *

I hoped you guys like this one. Please PM me or post it in the review if you have an idea for the dance Kat was talking about with Pan and Bulla, or just about anything


	6. Shopping

Okay I'm sooooo sorry for this being late but I was forced on a mini vacation with my brother to Cleveland, Ohio to go a visit my grandparents who live by Lake Erie and NO cell phones, lab tops, or nooks I almost died at least I had my iPod

Well in case you forgot what happened in the what weeks I haven't posted; Kat is Vegeta's mother who is also the gatekeeper of hell, the only living full-blooded female Saiyan alive and says that everyone on in hell will be brought back to life kinda like in fusion reborn but the dead can't die as easily as they did before because they are stealing Kat's Powers, Kat promises to take Bulla and Pan shopping for the school dance that is coming up, also she promises that she will fight Vegeta. So here's the shopping (which by the way I'm basing Pan off of me in this chapter I hate shopping too I'd rather go to GameStop)

Also in this story Pan and Bulla are/look more grown up like they both look older than Marron who is really like 6 years older than them. So without further delay,

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Knock knocks anybody home?" someone said from outside the door in the hallway. Pan and Bulla had a sleepover at Bulla's house so then they could go shopping with Kat the next day. They stayed up all night talking about how Kat is Bulla's Grandmother.

"Who is it?" Bulla said as she got up and walked to the door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she opened the door it was Kat. "Oh hey Kat you do know that's it's" looks over at the clock "11 am."

"Did I wake you?"

"Maybe," Pan said as she walked to the door.

"Come on or we'll miss the Sale at 12." Kat said happily

"Can't we get dressed first?" Bulla asked still in her PJs

"I have clothes you two can barrow besides were we're going you're going to want to hide the fact your part human." Kat said as she led Pan and Bulla outside to her ship.

"So where's your ship Kat?"

"It's right here"

"But there's nothing here"

"But there is…apparaître"

A beautiful ship appears in front of the girls

"Wow that's a beautiful ship Kat where did you get it?" pan asked having been stuck in an ugly ship for a year that looked like an octopus with Goku and Trunks.

"Thanks, I made it years ago." Kat answered

"So how do we get in?" Bulla asked wanting to get out of her PJs

"Ouvrir" and a ramp opened up for the girls to walk on to the ship.

~Once inside~

"Whoa" Pan and Bulla said together at just about everything.

"Okay unless you don't want to change you might want to follow me". Kat said going into another room. "Okay Bulla can you tap that tablet on the table for me. She did and the whole wall shifted

"No before we go in you have to out these on." Kat said as she gave the girls blind folds. Once on Kat led the two blind Saiyan girls into the middle of the room behind the wall. "Okay you can take the blind folds off."

Bulla had hers off first and was speckles at what she saw. Pan was too even though what was in the room was not her thing.

Bulla finally spoke "You have your own mall in your closet!?"

"Yes go ahead and find some clothes you like then follow the lights in the floor to the changing room.

Pan found almost her exact outfit she would normally wear and dashed to the changing room to get dressed, Bulla was having troubles because there were no dresses or miniskirts. "Here try these." And Bulla ran to the changing room.

Once the girls were done changing they came out for Kat to judge.

"Okay Pan where did you find that outfit because I don't remember buying that?"

"Oh well, I kinda mixed 2 or 3 outfits together to make this." She answered

"And Bulla what cha think?"

"I feel like I'm wearing Pans clothes but only a whole lot better."

Bulla was wearing; a red under shirt that showed the shoulders with a gray lose version of her normal top on top, baggy gray jeans with a rip on the left leg and a chain like Pan's on the left as well, red boots with the pants tucked in, and a fingerless glove on her right forearm. (There is a link in the author's note at the bottom if you still can't picture it)

"So are you girls ready?" Kat asked

"Yes!" they replied in unison

"Then let's go. Ordinateur mis UN cours pour Planet One-trois à huit."

The computer made some beeping noise then they were off

~Somewhere in space~

"Hey Kat where are we?" pan asked

"Yeah where are we _grandma_?" Bulla asked as well

"Two things 1 Bulla never call me that again or I'll kill you 2 we're on our way to planet 1-3-2-8 or as I used to call it the space Mall or just the Mall."

"How much longer do we have until we get there?" Pan asked sounding bored

"If you're bored you can always go and train." Kat told the bored Saiyans.

"Really we can train on this ship?" Pan asked happily.

"Yes, follow me."Kat said turning the ship on autopilot, Kat lead the girls down the hall past the closet and into a new hall way with nothing there. Bulla was about to point out that there was nothing there when Kat said "salle informatique de gravité ouverte" a door opened and they walked in "This should have everything you need to train you can even change the gravity level. And if you need a drink or a snack there's a fridge over there. I'll let you stay here as long as you don't break anything, I'll come get you when we land." And just like that Bulla and Pan were left alone in a huge room full of training equipment.

Pan and Bulla were in the gravity room for almost an hour and a half before Kat came and got them, but while they were in there they did everything their fathers, uncles, and grandfathers ever taught them and once they were perfect in one gravity level they raised it up a level taking it slow unlike Goku, Vegeta, and Yamcha did setting it too high and hardly being able to move or they got flattened in a second *(cough Yamcha cough)*.

One they landed Kat promised to take the girls to the best stores, restaurants, and boys.

"Okay follow me first stop Nova's Boutique, then we'll grab lunch at my friend Brett's restaurants, and finally we're going to the tree house were only the coolest, hottest boys and girls ever go to."

Inside Nova's

"Wow I've never seen such beautiful dresses" Bulla said as she ran from rack to rack

"Well grab whatever you like and try it on and make sure you grab a dress for the dance." Kat said as she as well went from rack to rack looking at dresses. "That means you too Pan" Kat said pulling Pan farther into the store. After about 20 minutes Bulla already had 40 dresses she wanted to try on as well as pick out dresses for Pan to try on.

"Bulla I don't see why I need to try on all of these dresses when once I put it on you'll say it's not the one then I have to take it off and put on the next dress then the next and the next and so on." Pan complained as she walked back to the changing room.

"But Pan that's the fun part about shopping, did you inherit your great-grandmothers hatred for shopping?" Kat asked walking over to the girls with her own pile of clothes.

"I must have Kat" Pan replied as she came back out with a different dress on "so how about this one?" she asked her friends. Kat and Bulla looked at each other and nodded and looked back at Pan "NO" they said in unison.

"Try the red one on" Kat said pointing to a red with a sweetheart neckline, a high low ruffled skirt, and a beaded line under the ribs

"Fine, I'll be back" Pan said picking up the dress and walking back into the changing room.

"Where did you find that dress?" Bulla asked Kat while they were waiting for Pan to get done

"I know where Nova hides all of the good dresses."

"You have to show me the pile you brought over before we leave"

"Don't worry I will"

"Okay what about this one?" Pan asked coming out of the changing room

"Whoa Pan you look Hot!" Bulla said standing up and hugging her best friend

"I think we found the dress. What do you think Pan?" Kat asked over Bulla's squealing

"As much as I hate to admit it but I do like this dress especially the high low cut of the skirt" Pan said looking down at the dress

"Hey Kat do you have this dress in a different color?" Bulla asked

"Yeah I think so give me a sec" Kat said from inside the pile of clothes "here's a pink one" and a hand popped out of the pile.

"Thanks I'll be back" Bulla said while taking the dress and walked off to the changing room.

Bulla came out for the changing room 2 minutes later wearing a dress with a pink high low cut ruffled skirt, a black belt, and a beaded sweetheart bust. "I _love _this dress. Kat if you find one in a different color we could wear these to the dance and we'll match and everyone will know that we're friends."

"I have a blue one right here. Bulla you do know that these dresses are old right?"

"Old! You're kidding right these dresses look like they are from one of Donatella Versace's lines"

"No I remember designing that dress decades ago."

"WOW, now you have to put yours one."

"Kay I'll be back" And Kat was gone

"How cool is Kat; she knows fashion for you, cool training things for me, and she's the only other living female Saiyan besides us, plus she's Vegeta's mom." Pan asked her best friend "Every thing perfect"

"Maybe, little too perfect Pan."

"What do mean?"

"Well do you really believe that after how many years she's just now seeing her son?"

"Bulla she's your grandmother, should you be happy for Vegeta he now has a piece of home he thought was lost forever, and you heard her she was kept in prison for the very reason Vegeta would do as Frieza said."

"You can since power levels too I know you can do you really thing a prison cell could hold her in?"

"Maybe she got the all of that power after she got out I mean 45 years is a lot of time to train."

"I guess you're right."

A few minutes later Kat came out with a blue high-low layered skirt, dark blue belt and a breaded bust. "Okay, what do yah think?"

"I think 2 things one we are going to need a credit card 2 we're also going to need one hell for a hair stylists." Bulla said in awed of their dresses.

"Done and done." Kat said pulling her wallet out of her purse which was on the bottom of the pile of clothes. After another half hour of going through clothes and trying them on, each girl had 2-20 dresses (Pan 2 Bulla 20 Kat in the middle) "Okay I think we have enough dresses for now, give me the clothes and I'll go pay." So Kat carried the over 30 dresses to the counter and put her credit card and members pass down for the girl to swipe.

"I'm sorry miss but we no longer take the members card." The cashier said behind the pile of dresses so Kat and the cashier couldn't see each other. But Kat didn't need to see the girl's face she already had a pretty good idea about who was behind that counter.

"Nova, Is that you?" Kat asked

"How do you know who I am?" Nova said coming out behind the counter. "Kat!?"

"Nova!?" "Kat the two girls said together as they pulled in to a hug.

Bulla heard Kat talking so she went over to her to see if she needs help, but when Bulla got there she couldn't understand what the two girls were saying.

_In a different langue _

_Nova: I can't believe you're here_

_Kat: I can say the same thing _

_Nova: Does Brett and James know you're hear? They're going to flip when they hear your back_

_Kat: No the guys don't know I'm here I was going to go over to Brett's for lunch with the girls then go over the Tree House to see James and everyone else_

_Nova: Well we got to get you over there. Oh yeah I have your old outfit n the back if you want it_

_Kat: Are you kidding me like hell I want it _

_Nova: Okay I'll go get it_

Nova left and came back with a box

_Kat: you're awesome Nova _

_Nova: hey you left for like ever ago and I wasn't going to just throw all you stuff away_

"What's in there and what langue are you two speaking?" Bulla asked

"Bulla this is just all of my stuff that I left here after I became the gatekeeper." Kat answered

"Oh so you did become gatekeeper. And we're speaking in Latin. How do you two girls know Kat?"

"We could ask the same thing to you." Pan said standing next to her best friend

"Nova is I my best friend we've been like sisters since birth. And Nova this is my granddaughter Bulla and her best friend Pan, both have Saiyan blood."

"You mean Vegeta lived? But how does Pan have Saiyan blood?"

"Her great-grandfather was Bardock."

"Wait Radiz had a kid?"

"Who's Radiz?" Pan asked"

"Radiz is your great-uncle he was Kakarot's brother."

"Who's Kakarot?" Nova, Bulla, and Pan asked in union.

"Kakarot is the one you two call Goku, he is Bardock's second son who was born 2 weeks before Planet Vegeta blew up. Don't you two remember I told you this before?"

"No." the girls replied

"Wow I can't believe I've been gone for so long." Kat said while digging though the box. "You even saved my old traditional uniform."

"Can I see it?" Bulla asked

"Sure." Kat answered and she pulled out a bag. In the bag were a black top that stopped right above the navel, black pants that ended at the knee, Saiyan armor piece that had one should strap that was black and blue that ended right before the top did, and a blue scouter.

"How old is this stuff?" Pan asked

"Let's see… About 72 years old." Kat answered as she messed with the scouter BEEP "Ha it still works." And the scouter came to life "Man I have so many messages I can't believe Brett called me 13,879 times in the past 38 years."

"Yep he would call once a day even after I told him that I have your stuff." Nova told Kat

BEEP "I think that's him let's scare him"

_Talking in the scouter_

_Brett: Hey Kat it's me please answer me_

_Kat: Hey Brett_

_Brett: KAT! How do I know it's really you?_

_Kat: Of course it's me you idiot_

_Brett: KAT! I can't believe you're not dead!_

_Kat: Of course I'm not dead egg-head_

_Brett: Where are you? _

_Kat: I'm closer than you think. I'll be at the Tree House in 20 minutes let's see if you can find me._

_BEEP _the call was over.

"So do you want to come with us Nova?" Kat asked while hanging up on Brett.

"You bet but let's change clothes first."

10 minutes later the girls had carried all of the clothe they bought to the ship then all four girls were walking arm in arm it the Tree House, Pan and Bulla were still wearing the clothes they wore to the Mall but Kat and Nova were both wearing tank tops with shredded tops on top with ripped up jeans with black tights underneath.

"So this is the Tree House but it looks like a normal tree." Pan said as the girls approached a large tree that stood in the very middle of the planet.

"Yeah it is a tree but it's what's inside that's important, watch"

"Who's there?"

"4 girls that can sing a song." Kat said to the man in the tree

Once Kat had finished a door opened that Pan and Bulla never even noticed was there.

"Girls welcome to The Tree House." The man behind the door said while showing them the way.

"Hey, Matt who's singing to night?" Kat asked as she walked in.

"How do you know my name…Kat is that you? I don't know who's up tonight but I'm sure that James and Brett are probably going to make you and Nova go up instead of whose ever suppose to go on. Oh and Kat, Nova it's great to see you two here again."

"It's great to see you to Matt." Nova replied as they walked in to a different room.

"So you two sing?" Bulla asked Nova and Kat

"Used to sing at least I haven't sung in almost 44 years give or take, I don't know about Nova." Kat answered. "And I haven't sung since you disappeared 50 years ago." Nova added

"Well how come?" Pan asked

"Well after Kat disappeared we all lost hope that she would come back, but when Neko told us that he know you were alive the guys started playing again always egging me to sing in their band but I said no not without Kat."

"And I haven't sung since Vegeta's 17th birthday, and we all know that was a long time ago."

"Wow I don't believe it Kat, Nova?"A boy asked shocked from behind the girls.

"James!" Kat and Nova yelled as they ran up and jumped in to his arms.

"It's go good to see you two again does Brett know that you're here? And who are those girls with you?" James asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Yes and no, he knows I'm on the planet and was going to come here but I don't know if he knows we're here yet. And James meet my granddaughter Bulla and her best friend Pan, Pan is Bardock's great-granddaughter. Girls meet a good friend of ours James."

"Granddaughter?" James asked shocked

"Yeah I'm Vegeta's Daughter." Bulla answered with a smirk

"And Bardock's great-granddaughter? Radiz had a kid?"

"No Bardock had another son who was born 2 weeks before the planet exploded, named Kakarot now he was sent to planet Earth where he was adopted by a human who renamed him Goku, Goku is my grandfather." Pan answered angrily.

"Wow. Wait did you say Goku?" James asked now all four girls were confused on how James knew of Goku.

"Yeah"

"So you're the granddaughter of the man who killed Frieza?"

"NO! Goku didn't kill Frieza MY brother did. Goku just kicked his butt." Bulla stated defensibly.

"Wow you really are Vegeta's daughter." James said to himself but everyone in the group started laughing. But little did they know that a boy was staring at Kat until…

"KAT!" They boy ran up to Kat and jumped in to her arms like a little brother might do after seeing his big sister after he had a bad dream.

"Whoa whoa Brett can't breathe." Kat said trying to get him off of her and trying to get some arm at th same time.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you." Brett said while getting off of Kat.

"I can see that."

"Oh yeah Neko is here and he's looking for you."

"What where is he?"

"Over by the DJ booth" and Kat was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Bulla asked

"Probably to the DJ booth." Nova said with a smile "those two haven't seen each other in such a long time."

"Who's Neko?" Pan asked this time

"Kat's older brother, he practically raised her before she ran away." Brett answered "oh man I only have 4 minutes to get on stage. You guys want to come?"

"Well judging on how I'm your lead guitar yeah."

"And Kat would kill us if we let these two just walk around by themselves." Nova added "lead the way egg head."

Mean while at the DJ booth

"Yo Neko isn't that Kat?" Xanto (the DJ) asked

"Oh my god it is." Neko said as he looked over where Xanto was pointing and there was Kat standing by one of speakers. Neko walked over to the beauty in blue and pulled her into a hug from behind so she wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Kitty-Kat" Neko said scaring her.

'"Neko!? It's so great to see you man you haven't changed that much" Kat said as she looked at her older brother

"Well looks who talking."

Just as they stopped talking all the lights turned and was focused on the stage where Brett, James, Matt, Xanto, and another guy Kat didn't recognize but she knew he had to be good. Each boy went to a different instrument Brett on vocals, James on guitar, Xanto on keyboard, Matt n drums and the new guy on bass.

Brett walked up to the microphone and spoke into it "Hey everybody I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight" cheers come from the crowd "And we want to open up with a new song called Ghosts, now this song is dedicated to my old friend and partner in crime Kat" now there was a light pointing at me and even more cheers came from the crowd because most of them here either know her or have heard of he.

And the song started Ghost by Mayday Parade from their new album Monsters in the Closet that come out in October.

*There's a ghost in my bedroom  
It haunts me at night  
I've asked him to leave but he keeps stopping by  
Just when I think that I'm alone  
It shows up again with a friend this time and now this is getting old  
Don't know what to do  
(Don't know what to do)  
Metaphorically, this ghost is you

Now this ghost in my bedroom it gives me advice  
He promised one day that he'd teach me to fly  
Now that I think that I'm alone  
He comes my way with a Devil's smile  
Singing, This is now my home  
You're my wish come true  
When you reach that golden cloud, I'll be there with you

If there were monsters in the closet,  
Well, I don't think I would be surprised  
I hear him call out from my window  
They try and trick me to come outside  
(I won't let you down)  
We talked all day  
I can't tell if he's real or a made up version of her again  
Never alone 'cause I've got you  
Get this out of my head

No, I won't waste away my life  
On to something new  
If there's only one way out, I'll come back for you

If I get stuck out there forever,  
Tell everyone that I said goodbye  
My life a list of wishes that I could bring you back  
But we don't belong here, now

If he stays, well that just means I've got numbered days  
'Til I go back to my little world where it's just me and my imaginary  
Friends

So go out, love, find a new direction  
And hold my heart keep your full protection  
Don't get stuck on your way  
The other side's a scary place  
Do your best not to be afraid  
Lose it all when we run away  
Letting go of the little things you know I do

(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
And he's dying to meet you  
God knows he's heard all about you  
I guess he's friendly enough, though  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
I see him always taking roses in your bed  
Says he won't let you down  
He will, he will, he will

(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)  
(There's a ghost in my bedroom, Ah)*

(I don't own this song all rights go to Mayday Parade)

By the time the song was over Kat had a grin from ear to ear. Brett motioned Kat to join him on stage. When she got up on stage they held hand, put them up in the air and bowed. Brett handed Kat the mike and she talked to the crowd. "Hey everybody I'm sooooo glad to be back it's always great to see old friends from time to time but let's give it up for the Mutants" a huge cheer busted out of the crowd as Brett and all of the others bowed.

"It's so great to see you all together again." A voiced called from the crowd, Kat, Brett, Nova, Xanto, Matt, and Neko all looked shocked and scared as a man walks up and onto the stage.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you my dear?" The man asked Kat as he reached out to touch her. By now Neko, Brett, and Matt were at Kat's side willing to kill the man if he laid a finger on Kat. But Kat didn't want their help.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped

"I guess you're brave enough to talk to me like that with all of these men around you, but isn't that a bad image to set for your own granddaughter?" He asked while turning to look at Bulla who was now in the front row look at Kat like 'what the hell is going on?'.

Kat got mad she charged at the man and was holding him 4 feet in the air with a death stare straight on the man "If you lay a hand on her I'll kill and I will finish the job this time."

"Kat don't. He's not worth it. Let's just get out of here. Trust me I want to kill just as much as you do." Neko told Kat as she lowered the man and pushed him away from her.

"I see, you just can't get any respect around here anymore even from my own kids." The man said while staring at everyone on the stage.

"We aren't your kids. Don't even try to pull the innocent father act with us because you would just be asking to get slapped." Brett said.

But all the man did was smile at the comment/insult and if as on cue all of the lights went off and the man was gone so Kat and the others on stage toke the opportunity to get Nova, Bulla, and Pan and the them as far away as possible.

Outside

"It's this way." Kat said as she led the group of friends back to where she hid the ship.

"Who was that back there Kat?" Bulla asked still kinda scared from what had happed because someone who could scare Kat had to have been either really _really _strong or they did something to Kat in her past. But still any enemy of Kat's was an enemy of hers.

"I'll tell you when we get to the ship."

Once at the ship Kat opened it as fast as possible. Kat asked every on to get on the ship but Nova, Brett, Neko, and Matt wouldn't get on.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Kat asked her best friends

"Yeah we'll be fine but here take these you might need them. But make sure to call if you need any help." Nova said handing Kat the box full of Kat old stuff

"You bet." And Kat walked down the line saying good bye and giving finale hugs.

"I'll see you all sooner or later." And Kat, Bulla, and Pan got on the hip and left the planet.

Once they were out in space Bulla went to go asked Kat what had happed again when she noticed that Kat was stirring the ship manually and that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Kat you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kat answered with a sniff. Kat switched to autopilot stood up wiped her tears away and turned to face the blue haired girl. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah who was that back there that got on stage and talked to you?"

"Well you know how Brett said that 'we aren't your kids' well that's true for him, Nova and Matt but not me and Neko, that as my birthfather."

"Oh and when you said that you would actually kill him I he touched me, did you mean it?"

"Yeah I did. You see my father was worse than Frieza to me."

"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know how Frieza just went around and killed people?"

"Yes."

"Well my Father he would kill us slow and painfully keeping us just enough to keep us alive. We were just test subject to him; he would change our D.N.A., change our appearance, or change our race. He did it to all of us Me, Nova, Matt, Brett, and James that's how we meet, me and Nova we're shoved in to a dog create together, with James and Brett next us on the right and Matt on the left. You're the only person I've ever told that story not even Vegeta knew."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"What about Neko? Or was he a test subject too?"

"NO my mom caught my dad in his lab and sent Neko to arrest him that's how Neko found out, that's also why my mom died."

"I'm so sorry that happen to you guys remind me not to complain to my parents any more."

Kat laughed "You know I feel better telling than trying to keep you safe from my past. You see Vegeta never meet his grandfather, I never had to tell him."

"Well that will just have to be a thing that keeps us close."

"Beep Beep Kat you only have a half hour until landing."

"Wow what was that?" Bulla asked

"Oh that's just the computer it can tell me when we're about to land and it can do almost anything I ask it to. But we need to go find Pan and get ready to land." Kat said while standing up and helping Bulla off the floor where they were sitting.

Just like the computer said they did land a half hour later and it's a good thing that Bulla called home saying that they would be late because the Planet The Mall was had 32 hours not 24, so they got home a whole day later than they were expecting.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked this really long and late chapter please reply or PM me if you have any ideas please tell I love working with others and hearing their thoughts. There are links below that you might want to check out and stay tuned because next chapter's titled Mom VS Son


	7. Mom VS Son

2 in 1 day I'm happy but you guys deserver more than one chapter because of the long wait for these chapters. If you guys have any ideas please let me know and I'll try to put them into the story. Okay last chapter was about Kat, Bulla, and Pan going shopping at a mall in space, meeting some of Kat's old friends, and even learning about Kat's terrible past

"We're back" Bulla said as She, Pan, and Kat walked into Bulma's lab.

"Welcome back, you had fun I guess judging on how many bags you guys got who paid for all of this?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"I paid" Kat said as she put down the bags in her arms.

"You didn't have to do that I'll pay you back how much?" Bulma asked her mother-in-law.

"Nothing its okay I can afford to buy all this and more I have like 20 million credit cards." Kat said as she turned Bulma down.

"Okay if you're sure, now you guys have to show me what you guys bought." Bulma said staring at the huge pile of boxes and bags.

"Actually I need to see Vegeta, do you know where he is?" Kat asked

"Down the hall; third door on the left."

"Thanks."

In the gravity room

"Hey Vegeta are you ready?" Kat asked as she walked in

"Not here Follow me." Vegeta said and they were off

Vegeta led Kat to a clearing he and Kakarot used to train.

A cloud of dust brushes against the innocent, grassy terrain beneath the feet of the two warriors. Silence falls in-between the deadly gaze of one, and the excited gaze of another. Both of the proud beings had a thousand words to say to the other, but all they could do was smile. They've been waiting for this moment all of their lives, and nothing could get in their way.

"It's time to find out if father's teachings were enough," Vegeta scowled as the spandex of his gloves rubbed together, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. He was shaking with excitement, adorning over his body and the blue, one-piece uniform he was known to wear. His boots buried into the ground, trying to hold himself back. "Prepare yourself," He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Vegeta. It's funny, isn't it? After all we have been through; we end up right where we began. The battlefield," Kat smiled to her opponent in return, her legs spreading along the ground as she stretched, alternating the lean of her body. Kat's heart was pounding in her chest; she just couldn't wait to get started. She wore her traditional, old uniform, black wrist-bands and black boots, just for this fight.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk all day? Fight me!" Vegeta laughed.

Kat sighed her son was determined just like his father, but her smile refused to go away. "I'm ready when you are, Vegeta. It's all or nothing on this one, no limit and no restraints!"

A harsh, white aura surrounded the two, their bodies seeming to fade from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud "crash", their fists pushing against each other. Growling, Vegeta kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from Kat's, firing multiple blasts of golden Ki from his palms, each deflected by Kat's own blasts. Kat chased after Vegeta's steps, pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground.

Vegeta quickly made a recovery and shot up to his feet, continuing to fire a barrage of his energy at Kat, burning her skin upon impact, embracing the smoke that escaped her wounds. Kat laughed, and there was an odd stillness. Never had the two been able to fight without a worry on their mind, a creature gaining power, or a world at stake. It was a funny feeling, they were having fun.

"What are you laughing at, Mother?" Vegeta growled in irritation.

"Tell me you aren't excited? We actually get to go all out this time!" Kat jumped in place, trying to keep herself still.

He fought a smile. "For the Prince of Saiyans to be reduced to this…" Vegeta mumbled. An aura of gold instantly surrounded the Prince's body, a torrent of his own energy began to engulf him, his black hair spiking towards the sky, shifting its color to match the aura.

Vegeta then threw his arms out to his sides, his palms left open. There was a sparkle in his eyes. "You want to fight all out? Fine then it's your death wish!" On command, orbs of glimmering light formed in the Saiyan's hands, gradually becoming larger as he held them.

Kat's eyes became wide, _so soon?_She thought. With a sigh, Kat leaned her body in, pulling her arms at both sides of her body, a sharp, purple light forming in her two palms as she pushed her arms forward.

Vegeta slammed his palms together in front of him, forcing the orbs to come together. _"Final Flash!"_Vegeta yelled, the orb launching from his hands as a stream of golden energy, flying at Kat like a bullet.

_"HAH!"_ Kat yelled as well, throwing her arms forward, unleashing his own wave of ocean-blue energy, the both of their attacks meeting each other, forcing against each other. The warriors grunted and cried as more and more of their power was put into their attack.

"MOTHER!" Vegeta yelled, the torrent of energy growing stronger and stronger, his blast pushing farther and farther.

"VEGETA!" Kat screamed, forming her own shield of blue veil around her body, protecting herself from her son maybe future attack. Both of the warriors met a gaze with their emerald/black eyes, volleying their blasts between each other.

Finally, there was a break at the meeting point. Their blasts did nothing but end in a stalemate, exploding in a sudden rush of energy, forming an immense cloud of dust around the battlefield.

As the smoke began to clear, both of the fighters remained standing. Kat, the top of her uniform torn to shreds, exposing the white clothing underneath it, stood covered in dust. Vegeta, his clothes torn in a lesser manor, did the same, with blood trickling from the corners of his lips.

Not a second went by that the fighters wasted their time. As soon as they could see again, they went right back into action. Their bodies met in a flash, exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only to be blocked or dodged. Vegeta aimed a strike to Kat's face, but she ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending Vegeta into the air. As Vegeta flew, Kat chased after him, cutting him off mid-flight to strike his back with a raise of the knee, and then send him crashing into the ground below with a punch to the stomach.

Vegeta was helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as his body struck the ground, the impact of his body forming a miniature crater around him. Kat was not far behind the decent, freefalling towards Goku's body in an attempt to smash into him. Vegeta waited still until his opponent became close enough, then he lifted his body with his hands, spinning his body along the ground to kick Kat as hard as he could as he was falling. Now she was the one sent flying.

Vegeta made no effort to chase her; the fight had to take a major step up if he was going to win. _I have to go farther_, he thought. Kat, recovering from the strike, could sense the slow increase in power Vegeta was forming. She had to do the same. Rising from the trail she made for herself, Kat rested her arms at her sides, taking a secure foothold. There was another dead silence.

"You're… not going to defeat me, Mother…!" Vegeta panted. The golden aura around his body increasingly became stronger, darker and darker shades of the threatening light. Sapphire sparks began to surround the Prince's body.

"I'm not… going to lose, Vegeta…!" Kat panted as well, and still she refused to stop smiling. Her body stood straight up, her muscles tensing as the calm, blue aura around her body began to imitate Vegeta's, increasing in mass and color, sparks crackling around him.

"You die here!" Vegeta screamed. Extending an arm to the sky, a tiny orb of bright, white light fired into the sky, expanding the higher it became.

When both warriors set eyes upon the orb, they felt their minds go blank. Their hearts slowed down… almost stopping. All they seemed to be able to do was stand there… The color in their eyes began to fade, being taken over by a deep crimson. The sparks became stronger, thicker, brighter, the aura seeming to stop entirely. Their bodies began to shift; the sparks completely engulfed the warriors' bodies.

Yelling and screaming, in pain and excitement, the two warriors felt their bodies elevate farther than they've ever been allowed to go against each other. The ground began to rip apart, debris straying away, dust swarming the battlefield. Finally…Everything stopped. The screaming silenced, the terrain became calm, the veil of sparks faded away…

Kat now stood with broad shoulders her smile was now a confident smirk.

Vegeta hovered in the exact same manor, arms to his sides, legs straightened out. He, also, smirked.

The warriors didn't spare a word to each other, and went straight into the fight. Kat, with her fingers pressed to her forehead, seemed to simply vanish. Vegeta gasped, searching the area in a panic. He had observed enough to know what Kat was doing. Spinning on his heels, Vegeta curled his bare hands into fists and launched his right arm behind him, now in front of him. He blinked, his fist going right through an after-image… _Dammit_ he thought.

"Looking for someone?" Kat cracked from behind Vegeta, striking him in the spine with a hard fist. Now Kat was confused… Her fist, also, blasted through a hollow form. Vegeta turned the tides and repeated his opponent, slamming her in the head with a quick roundhouse, sending her body through the air.

"Drop dead," Vegeta laughed, extending his right arm out with his palm held open, blue energy charging within his fingers. He waited until Kat's flight became slow, before announcing, _"Big Bang Attack!"_, letting the blue energy slide from his fingers, projecting itself as a massive sphere of pure Ki.

Kat kept all eyes and ears open. She started charging her energy from the moment she was struck; all she had to do was use it. Planting her hands to the ground, she prevented her crash, and instead pushed herself to her feet. Not stopping there, the excited Saiyan sprinted toward the energy; he left arm pulled back, an ominous, golden aura surrounding it. _"Dragon Fire!"_ She cried, crashing into Vegeta's attack, stopping it from advancing.

"No! Stay down Mother!" Vegeta growled, quickly forcing his arms to his sides as Kat had done earlier. Violet energy manifested within his palms. _"Galick Gun!"_ he yelled in desperation, throwing his arms in front of him, firing the energy as a concentrated beam, directly into the blue orb, in an attempt to weaken Kat.

Kat pushed and pushed her golden fists farther and farther, her legs forcing his body to advance. "You can't beat me with a move I taught you" Kat said as the blue orb dissipated into the air, Vegeta's Galick Gun being split into spectrums as Kat ran for him. Vegeta forced more and more energy into his attack, but Kat charged right through it. The energy began to take the form of a serpent, wrapping around Kat's extended arm, her fist forming the head. A large roar could be heard, from Kat and the serpent, as Vegeta felt the strong crash of the fist against his torso, feeling as if it crashed _through _him, not only _into_ him. Every ounce of breath was stolen from his lungs. Vegeta fell to his back

"Mo…moth…" He coughed, blood spilling to the ground from his lips.

"Do you… give up…Vegeta…?" Kat panted, staring down at the Prince from a safe distance. She was using so much energy…To maintain to use her techniques so quickly. It was hard to bare.

"N-No… I'll never give up… until I've beaten you…!" Vegeta cried out as he raised an arm, pounding it into the ground to push him up to his feet.

The fighters ran at each other, bashing fists and legs, exchanging punches and kicks within a flash, every strike dodged by the other fighter. Irritated, they both became. In terms of melee, they were even… In terms of energy, while Vegeta had more power, Kat has more skill. They evened each other out in every aspect. A winner had to be crowned soon, or they would pass from exhaustion. After realizing their strikes were pointless, they both kicked backwards, adding at least ten yards of space between them.

"This is what it comes to Vegeta… Let's put everything we have into the next attack…" Kat struggled to fill her lungs with breath, a soft smile taking form as her hands receded to her sides

"The one who can walk away… Is the true Saiyan…" Vegeta growled, pulling his right arm back with his palm open wide. A light began to form, taking the shape of a perfect sphere, raw, sapphire Ki began to charge.

Kat simply nodded her head. An orb of her Ki formed within her hands once again, this time, in a dark crimson form, with shades of black around the outline. Stray streams of light would escape from his fingertips; the attack seemed unstable. _"One-Hundred Times…Gal …"_

"I am Super Vegeta… I just can't lose to you, Mom!" Vegeta yelled as the energy within his palm grew and grew, stronger and brighter, manifesting over his entire hand.

_"Lick…"_Kat chanted. Her eyes closed softly, her mind in full focus. Everything she had went into this single attack… The size within her hands was already immense.

Vegeta did the same, eyes closed, mind focused. His energy poured from his arm into the orb he held, almost too large for him to hold on to. _It was ready…_ He thought.

_"GUN!"_ Kat screamed at the top of her lungs, a torrent of crimson gathered around her body as she threw her arms forward, an intense blast of her Ki exploded from her palms, forming into a huge, wide stream of energy, firing directly at Vegeta.

_"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"_ Vegeta screamed as well, throwing his arm with all of his might towards the incoming blast. His own stream of energy launched forward, intersecting with Goku's attack, forming a mixed explosion of energy where they met…

The wind became hostile, the ground was torn to shreds, the fighters began to bury into the ground under the pressure of the other's attack. The grass was torn, trees were sent flying, and boulders flew everywhere. Their hair moved like a whirlwind as the intense lights danced with each other, fighting for control of the midpoint. First Kat held control, then Vegeta, then Kat again, their power at the limit. They each had one burst left in them.

"VEGETA!" Kat announced as she let her final burst of energy out into the beam of scarlet, consuming Vegeta's blast completely, rushing towards him like a hungry beast.

"KATIA!" Vegeta let his energy go as well, matching Kat's blast in size and shape, taking back control of the stalemate. There was just no weakness on either of their sides. They couldn't take it anymore, their energy had finally run out, and once again the power became too much to handle. It became unstable, beyond control, and did nothing but explode, destroying any sense of humanity their battlefield once had.

Both warriors fell to the ground panting; Vegeta had turned back to normal once he hit the ground

"How is it that I still can't beat you after all these years plus I'm a Super Saiyan and you're not?"

"Oh Vegeta, just like your father, you can't beat your own mother." Kat said as she stood up. "But you have to know I'm so proud of you and the man you've become."

"Oh shut up." Vegeta replied but he couldn't help smiling on the inside. _I finally made her proud of me _Vegeta thought as they flew back to the house to change out of the shredded clothes they were wearing.

Okay I hoped you liked it you have any questions please ask but I'm saying this now NO Kat CAN'T turn Supper Saiyan. Love yah all please comment I want/need your thoughts.


End file.
